Mais uma noite
by Pri
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio Relâmpago IV do Mundo dos Fics. Visitas furtivas durante a noite, sem palavras, sem romance... Apenas prazer. Era isso que ele queria, mas... E ela? Como se sentia? SasuSaku


_Nota_: Olá! Esse é o meu primeiro fic de Naruto. Adoro a série, leio muitos fics desse casal (e de outros tb), mas nunca tinha arriscado a escrever nada. É um desafio para o Fórum Mundo dos Fics, por isso o limite de palavras, e as palavras em destaque. Bom, espero que gostem.

Ah, e um obrigado à minha mana fofa Lika, por revisar para mim:

_Disclaimer_: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. É como eu sempre digo: Se fossem meus, haveria mais romance! XD

**Mais uma noite**

Acordei sobressaltada. Respirei fundo, e fechei os olhos novamente. Droga, odiava quando isso acontecia. E acontecia sempre. Sempre que ele passava a noite aqui.

Não precisei olhar para o lado. Sabia que me encontrava sozinha na cama. Muitas vezes, cheguei a pensar que a noite anterior tinha sido um sonho... Ele sempre ia embora enquanto eu dormia, antes de amanhecer. Mas alguns pequenos vestígios me faziam lembrar que não tinha sido apenas um golpe de minha imaginação. O cheiro dele no travesseiro, um fio de cabelo negro perdido entre os lençóis, o calor do corpo dele ainda dentro do meu...

Não, não era um sonho. Uchiha Sasuke e eu, Haruno Sakura, tínhamos tido mais uma noite memorável de sexo. Mas era apenas isso. Apenas sexo.

Começou de uma maneira um tanto quanto inusitada. Eu saía do hospital uma noite, quando o vi. Tinha chegado de uma missão, parecia exausto e ferido. Tentei convencê-lo a me acompanhar de volta ao hospital, para que pudesse tratá-lo, mas o Uchiha sempre foi teimoso. "Detesto hospitais" ele disse, com aquele sorriso irônico que eu tanto amava. O máximo que consegui foi levá-lo até minha casa, e improvisar alguns curativos.

Ele parecia estranho naquela noite. Continuava calado, como sempre, mas seus olhos... Estavam diferentes. Havia uma **emoção** que não estava lá antes, eu tinha certeza. No início especulei que fosse afeto, carinho... Hoje imagino se o que vi não foi apenas luxúria.

Mal tinha terminado os curativos, e ia preparar alguma coisa para o jantar, quando ele levantou de ímpeto, e me abraçou. E sem dizer uma palavra, apenas sorrindo diante minha expressão de espanto, ele me beijou.

E o restante da noite foi apenas uma conseqüência...

Fizemos amor a noite inteira, e cada vez que eu tentava conversar, perguntar o porque, ele apenas me calava com um beijo. Ok, admito que no início achei uma atitude linda e romântica. Mas depois de algumas vezes se tornou muito irritante, e eu percebi que Sasuke queria apenas isso... Apenas sexo. Nada de perguntas, ou cobranças, apenas prazer. Resignada, aceitei seu silêncio. Estava feliz por tê-lo ao meu lado, mesmo que esporadicamente, mesmo que daquela maneira, tão fria... Imaginava que com o tempo aquilo mudaria...

Mas não mudou. Desde a primeira vez, ele ia embora ainda escuro, enquanto eu dormia. Nos dias seguintes, não dava nenhum sinal de vida. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se nos encontrávamos casualmente na rua, ou em alguma missão, Sasuke agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo entre nós. Então aparecia em minha casa à noite, algumas vezes por semana. Conversávamos banalidades, às vezes jantávamos juntos, e sempre terminávamos na cama.

Minha mente **lógica** me dizia que eu deveria parar com isso, terminar com esses encontros furtivos. Isso me fazia mal. Mas eu não conseguia, e no fundo duvidava que realmente quisesse... Mas meu **coração **se aquecia cada vez que eu o via na soleira da minha porta, com aquele sorriso atraente e as mãos no bolso.

Eu não queria perder o pouco que eu tinha dele.

Claro que, depois do prazer, vinha a culpa. Eu me sentia péssima, usada. Prometia para mim mesma que não deixaria mais Sasuke me tocar! Jurava que aquela relação sem sentido ia terminar! Mas acabava fazendo sempre o **oposto**. Bastava ele me olhar com aqueles olhos negros, intensos, para que eu esquecesse de tudo, e pensasse apenas nele.

Tentando ignorar o aperto no peito, levantei-me e fui em direção ao banheiro. Um banho quente sempre fazia com que eu me sentisse um pouco melhor. Enquanto a água quente escorria por minhas costas, eu pensava em Sasuke. Será que um dia ele seria capaz de amar alguém? Será que algum dia eu conseguiria transpor a barreira que ele tinha em seu coração? Ou será que aquela era sua maneira de amar? Distante, fria, sem se envolver, sem correr o risco de sofrer...

Bom, eu não podia culpá-lo por não querer se envolver. Mas eu, já estava envolvida até o âmago. E meu coração... Já era tarde demais. Meu coração estava partido em mil pedaços.

Por causa dele.


End file.
